TAOK&F: The Complete 2nd Season
by DisneyFan229
Summary: When Zoran takes her friends to the Astro Boy Dimension, they see there's trouble. There are robots running amuk. A mysterious man in shades named Dr. Tenma tells them that there there is nothing they can to stop it and asks the children if they want to join him. Will Kari & her friends accept Dr. Tenma's offer or will they refuse? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Astro Boy & Tenma

After saying goodbye to Lord Sesshomaru and the rest of their new friends. Along with Mei, Kari's partner and wolf guardian who had chosen to stay with Kari, Kari stated that she wanted to go home, but Zoran offers to take them to the Astro Boy Dimension to stay and explore. Do you want to come to my home? Zoran asked. Sure, Kari and the rest of the girls said together. The girls then landed in the Astro Boy Dimension. Nhere are we? Suzie asked. Welcome to my home, Metro City. The future. The year is 2040. Zoran explained. Wow! Kari said awed. Suddenly they saw a woman in futuristic clothes pushing a baby carriage screaming as a giant red robot was chasing her shooting lasers at her. Yeah, you'd better run you puny humans! The robot said grinning evilly. What's that thing? Kari and the rest of the girls shivered in fear. Zoran took a closer look and scanned the area using the scanners on her eyes. That's Atlas, he's not a nice robot. Zoran explained as her eyes went back to normal. He attacks humans because he hates them. Will he attack us? Amy Yeager asked. Not if we hide. Zoran hid her friends in a bush as Atlas zoomed over to her. Hey! Astro Boy's sister, see any humans around here I can attack? Atlas asked Zoran. Suzie whimpered, but Kari covered her mouth with her hand to keep her from screaming. No, there are no humans here Atlas. Go away! Zoran said angrily. Before my brother attacks you for harassing me. Pft! Whatever Noran! Atlas snapped rolling his eyes flying away. My name is Zoran! Zoran yelled at him as he ran away. Sorry, it's always like this. Robots attacking humans, but the good thing is that some of us robots are good. Zoran smiled nervously. We were programmed to help humans. But I was a gift for my big brother, I can't really remember when I was born, but I do remember seeing my brother after I was activated. Sometimes I cause him a bit too much trouble. Is there anything we can to stop the robots? Bonnie asked tucking Dedenne closer into her pocket with Squishy peeking out of the other side. All you children can do is sit back and watch. And that's that. A deep voice said. A tall man with curly hair and a curly beard wearing shades approached Kari and her friends. Who are you? Kari demanded. It's Dr. Tenma, Zoran recognized him. He created my brother, Astro and he is responsible for making robots that attack humans because he hates humans. Zoran explained. Is he human? Suzie asked. Yes, but not a good one. Zoran said. Hmph! Dr. Tenma smirked at Zoran. Why are you doing this? Ai asked. To help Astro evolve and become the ruler of all robots. Dr. Tenma replied. Evolution, you mean Astro's a Pokemon? Bonnie asked. What's a Pokemon? And what do you mean by evolution? Pokemon are organic flesh and blood creatures that have powers. They are elementals. Bonnie explained. These two are Pokemon: Dedenne and Squishy. They are my Pokemon. And here's ours! the twins, Audrey and Kathryn released their Pokemon. Surskit and Masquarain. Hmph! What interesting creatures you have. Dr. Tenma cracked a smile. And a Pokemon can evolve? Yes, Pokemon evolve when they reach a certain level, if you use a stone on one and there's other ways that Pokemon can evolve. It's their way of growing up. But my Dedenne can't evolve and I am happy with they way it is. Bonnie smiled at Dedenne. My Dedenne is a boy. She explained. My Surskit is a girl. Audrey said. And my Masquarain is a boy. Kathryn added. And what about the green thing you call Squishy. Dr. Tenma pointed to Squishy. I don't know what gender it is. Bonnie said calmly. How can you tell that your Pokemon have a gender? Dr. Tenma asked. You can tell what gender a Pokemon is by looking at its bottom. Plus Pokemon reproduce. Female Pokemon give birth to Pokemon eggs. Maizie explained. And what about those creatures? Are they Pokemon? No, Gatomon, Lopmon, Impmon, and Sparrowmon are Digimon. Kari replied. Whatever! Dr. Tenma sniffed. We will stop you from hurting innocent people. Kari said angrily. I can easily defeat you children and your pets. Dr. Tenma rolled his eyes. Since you can't stop me, how about if we join forces. I could help you children get back to your families. He offered. I'm sorry, Dr. but no, we will never join forces with you! Kari sand angrily. Then you children are just a threat to me that I need out of the way. Listen Dr or whoever you are! I won't let you lay a paw on my Kari. Gatomon hissed angrily. Try and stop me little kitty, I can eliminate each one of you one by one. Dr. Tenma said calmly. Don't you dare! Gatomon cried angrily. She lunged at Dr. Tenma. Kari's Digivice then lit up. My Digivice is glowing. Kari said. Gatomon Digivolve to Angewomon. Angewomon stood in Gatomon's place. How'd it do that? Dr. Tenma gasped. You see, Digimon can evolve too, only it's called Digivolution. Kari smirked at Dr. Tenma. Angewomon lunged at Dr. Tenma, suddenly the robotic dog he was standing on activated and shot a blast at Angewomon, but instead of heading towards Angewomon, it headed towards Kari and her friends. Lopmon, and Impmon quickly Digivolved into Antylamon and Beezlemon and carried the rest of the children away. But before they could carry Kari away. Another robot dog threw a blast at them blocking them from reaching Kari. Kari screamed, she tried to run away, but she tripped and shivered in fear as the blast came towards her. KARI, NO! Angewomon grabbed Kari just in time. She held onto the little child. You see, that was just a demonstration of the power I have, I have more. So don't interfere with my plans or I will eliminate you one by one. Dr. Tenma then flew away on his dog. ZORAN! Astro came flying over and hugged his little sister. I saw what happened, are you okay? Zoran quickly pulled herself away from him. I'm fine, big brother. These are my friends: Kari Kamiya, Suzie Wong, Ai Terada, Kotone Amano, Audrey & Kathryn, Maizie, Bonnie, and Amy Yeager. Astro smiled at each one of them. It's nice to meet friends of my little sister. Big bro! Zoran cried, then she whispered in Astro's ear. Zoran says, you don't have a place to stay. So how about staying at my house? Astro offered. You can meet my foster father, Dr. O'Shay, we have plenty of room. I don't think that's necessary Astro, a young woman with red hair came walking up. She turned to Kari. Are you Kari Kamiya, Tai Kamiya's sister? Yes, Kari replied. Why? So after all these years, I finally meet the little sister of my great grandfather's best friend. My name is Sara Takenouchi. Do you know Sora Takenouchi? Sara asked. Yes! She's one of my best friends! Kari cried. I'm her great granddaughter. Sarah said happily. And I have a place for you girls to stay. How about staying at my place and then you can meet up with Astro, Zoran, and Dr. O'Shay in the morning? Sarah asked. Sure! The girls chimed. Then it's settled, I'll contact Dr. O'Shay and tell him to meet up with you girls in the morning. Sarah said. And so, Kari and her friends have made a new friend in Sarah and who knows? They might even meet Kari's great granddaughter. Tune into the next episode of the Adventures of Kari & Friends: Kari & Friends Meet Dr. O'Shay.


	2. Chapter 2: Dr O'Shay

Kari yawned, then she sat up. Now I remember, we met Dr. Tenma yesterday. How we can stop a human that powerful from taking over the world? She thought. She looked at the futuristic alarm clock: 7:30 in the morning, too early to get up. Kari stared at Suzie who was sleeping with Lopmon curled up next to her. Kari then looked at Gatomon who was sleeping next to her and then settled back into bed. At 10:30, Kari woke up again to find that the girls had already left the room, Kari then decided to get up. She got out of the pajamas she always wore at home in her own dimension and changed into her regular clothes that have been washed and placed her pajamas on her bed neatly for Sarah to take care of. Kari opened the door and walked into the kitchen to see Sara cooking breakfast with a young man that looked a lot like Matt Ishida. Morning Kari, Sara greeted her. Kari joined the other girls at the dinner table. So are we going to see Dr. whatshisname? Kari asked. His name is Dr. O'Shay and yes after you girls get yourselves ready, you will meet up with him. What are we having for breakfast? Kari asked. Frosted flakes and meatloaf. Sara poured some cereal into Kari's bowl and spooned meatloaf on her plate. Kari noticed two chopsticks. How did Sara know that Kari was from the past and used chopsticks? Then she remembered that Sara was the great granddaughter of her friend, Sora Takenouchi. You must be Hikari, the blonde haired man said. Who are you? Kari asked. I am the great grandson of TK Takaishi. TK? You mean my TK? Kari asked. Yes, the man said. My name is TJ. I am a mix of looks between Matt and TK who were both brothers. I know that, Kari said. You look a lot like Matt though. I am also a loner like Matt, I guess I inherited that from Matt. I am Sara's husband. You see, we can't have kids of our own, although we're still trying too though. I see, Kari said. I have to get to work, I' tell Dr. O'Shay that you girls are getting ready. And you must be Gatomon, I recognize you from photos. TJ squeezed Gatomon's cheek which she didn't like and she hissed. And you're feisty like I read about you Gatomon. What happened to Digimon TJ? Suzie asked picking at her food. For some reason, humans found Digimon a nuscience and deleted the entire Digital World completely and this also killed Digimon. So that's why people here have never heard of Digimon. You're lucky that I have. TJ explained. So that explains why Dr. Tenma didn't know what creatures they were. Kari sighed. You mean, Umataro Tenma, the past Head of the Ministry of Science. People say, he's a nutcase. TJ said. You girls must stay away from him. We know TJ, Kari said. And since you're under our protection, you're not to involve yourselves with Tenma, let Astro and the police deal with him. Kari finished her food along with the other girls. Soon they were ready for another adventure. They heard a knock on the door. It was Zoran! Hey guys, ready to go? She hopped around excitedly. Calm down Zoran, an obese white haired man with a big nose said. Who are you mister? Kari asked. You must be Kari Kamiya, the man said. I'm Dr. O'Shay, it's nice to meet you. And is that Digimon I see? Gatomon, Lopmon, Impmon, and Sparrowmon gasped. How did he know that they were Digimon? Gatomon, Lopmon, Impmon, and Sparrowmon, I presume. Dr. O'Shay said. Yes, Kari said startled. How do you know about Digimon? She asked. Back when I was a kid, I had a Digimon myself, he was a Tsukaimon. We used to hang out together in the Digital World. Unfortunaly, humans despised Digimon just like robots and thought they were just robots that had to be deactivated. What they didn't know was that Digimon were alive like humans even though they were made from data. They had a soul inside them. But people didn't realize that and became afraid of them. Soon our president announced a ban on Digimon and the Digital World. Tsukaimon was taken away from me and I never saw him again because I knew that those evil humans had killed him. I grew up without Tsukaimon. I never had kids. I was never married. Now I'm a 68-year-old man. Don't worry Dr. O'Shay, we'll find Tsukaimon and bring him back to you! Kari said cheerfully. How? Dr. O'Shay gasped. We'll find a way. Suzie said hugging Lopmon. You girls had better keep those Digimon hidden. Dr. O'Shay warned the girls. If they find out that you have live Digimon, they might take them away from you. I'll do everything in power to protect your Digimon. Now how about I give you a tour of the city? He offered. Sure! The girls cried. And so, our heroes go off on another adventure. Tune into the next episode: Zoran Runs Away.


End file.
